A passionate night in Fuchsia
by drakefireice28
Summary: Ash meets up with Risa 6 years later in Fuchsia city and both have gone a lot of changes but what is the hidden feelings inside them and what will happen? find out AU: paring Ash x Risa


Hey everyone how's it going?

Now what I have here is a new one-shot.

This time it's Pokémon but takes place in the alternate timeline

And the pairing is Ash x Risa.

Now the story takes place about 6 years after the power of us.

I hope you enjoy

I don't own any of this

* * *

(Timeline: 6 years later)

* * *

It was a crisp sunset at Fuchsia city, as a certain raven hair trainer has arrived to meet up with a friend he hasn't seen in a long time.

After traveling through many regions Ash after becoming champion had decided to rest at home and work out to strengthen himself and his Pokémon and he got a letter one day that was from Risa, she said that she wants to see him again and ask to meet at a café in Fuchsia city in one week's time.

He came to the café that was said in the letter and he got a table, sat down and wait.

He ordered some hot tea and looked at the sky to pass the time.

About an hour later his friend came.

Risa arrived panting for air and a bit worn out, she was wearing the same dress when she met Ash all those years ago but gotten in a bigger size to go with her growing body.

"Hey Ash." She said.

"Hey Risa I saved you a seat." He said.

Risa then sat down and relaxed.

"Sorry for being late had to help with my friends." She said.

"Hey it's no problem." Said Ash.

Risa ordered some tea as well and the two talked about what went on for the last 6 years.

Risa has become a very skilled trainer and caught about 60 Pokémon but she hasn't compete in any league as she had other things to attend, as for Ash he did a lot of traveling and competed in gyms and leagues and recently he won the league at the indigo plateau and made his way through the champion league and defeated Lance and became the champion of Kanto.

Risa was impressed that Ash has become champion and also she saw that he worked out and can see the muscles on him and was slowly blushing.

"So where's Pikachu?" she asked.

"I left him at home with my mom since I wanted to go solo and now I'm probably about to head back soon. Because I been invited to a special tournament for champions in 3 months and I need to train as soon as I can." Said Ash taking a sip.

"Oh." Said Risa.

"When do you head back?" she asked.

"In 4 days." Answered Ash.

"But I'm free tomorrow." He said.

"Nice so want to go to the beach tomorrow?" she asked.

"Sure meet me there around 11." He said.

"Ok see you." She said.

They both pay their bills and headed off for the night unaware of what's to come tomorrow.

* * *

The next day Ash arrived at the beach wearing a dark blue swim trunk and showing off his muscles and his 6 pack abs.

He was sitting on a chair under a big umbrella relaxing.

"Hey Ash!"

Ash turned to see Risa coming to him and what he saw surprised him, she was wearing a two piece dark red bikini that showed off her body, her long legs, great curves and those luscious DD breasts being held by the top.

"Hot Damn!" said Ash.

Ash couldn't help but blush at Risa and when Risa saw Ash's ripped body she blushed as well.

The two hanged out at the beach, having a dip in the water, splashing around and walk on the beach shore lines.

The two had a lot of fun for a while as the sun sets.

Soon night came and a full moon was out and Ash and Risa were resting under the umbrella.

"Well that was fun." Said Ash.

"It sure was." Added Risa.

Then as if under the power of the moon Ash and Risa looked at each other eyes. Something inside them awaken and surged through them.

Then without warning they kissed each other on the lips and with so much passion they felt a new world was born within them and when they pulled back they looked at each other and said those special words.

"I love you."

"Come to my hotel room." She said.

Ash then packed up his stuff and follow Risa.

When they got there Risa opened the door and closed it behind them.

"Ash I want you take me here and now." She said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes I've fallen for you Ash long ago and now I want to spend it with you." She said.

Ash was shocked by that but regain his composure.

"Let me set the music." He said getting his phone out and choosing the song.

* * *

(The walk by Stone Mecca plays)

* * *

As the neo-soul music plays Ash walked up to Risa and kissed her as they slowly make for the bed.

Risa sat down and let Ash kissed her neck and she moaned gently.

"You like that?" he asked and she nodded slowly.

Risa moved further back on the bed and Ash got on, he then slowly removed her panties and tossed them to the floor.

Risa then slowly spread her legs and let Ash crawled over to her.

Next Ash slid his trunks off and tossed them revealing his 13in cock, Risa blushed at that, she didn't know Ash was so well endowed. Then he moved in and slowly took her top off and tossed them to the floor allowing her breasts to be free.

Ash then lowered herself slowly and gently grabbed her breasts and squeezed them slowly.

Risa gasp when Ash did that, her breathing became shallow and also she felt his lips on her skin and his touch.

She shivered under his touch and now she wants him completely.

"Take me now." She whispered in his ear.

Taking the lead, Ash then inserted his cock inside Risa's pussy and pushed it in.

Risa felt it going in her, her inner walls tighten as it makes its way and then reached her g-spot.

Ash started moving his hips slowly as he kissed her, she moaned slightly, then she placed her arms on his back feeling the tone of his muscles, and her breasts pressed against his chest.

"Oh Ash." She said between breaths.

Ash let out a deep low growl as he got on his knees and then pulled Risa up to him placed his hands on her back and on her ass and started moving.

Risa kept moaning and gasping as Ash moved her, he traced his finger on her back and gently caress her ass.

Luckily for them Ash has his music on repeat and they can kept going until they had their fun.

They went at it for hours as the music plays and after a while they were at their limit.

Ash felt Risa's inner walls squeezing his cock tightly as it got bigger.

He went faster and faster thrusting hard in Risa making her shake and moan and kept going until they came together.

Risa threw her back as Ash came inside her, his cock firing his spunk in her.

Risa felt her body shaking and cooling off as Ash filled her up.

After a few minutes passed Ash was done and gently laid Risa down on the bed and pulled his cock out of her pussy, he then went to his phone and turned the music off.

* * *

(Song Ends)

* * *

Ash then got in the bed and threw the covers over them and Risa cuddled with him.

"That was amazing Ash." Said Risa.

"No problem Risa glad you enjoy it." He said.

"I love you Ash." Said Risa.

"I love you too Risa." Said Ash.

They shared one last kiss before drifting off to sleep as their new love grows as the moon and the stars shines above them.

* * *

(5 years later)

* * *

Ash was coming home after a hard day's work with Pikachu on his shoulder and soon came to his home where he was greeted by some kids.

"Daddy!"

One was a boy who look like a young version of Ash with jet black hair, auburn eyes and zig zag patterns on his and the other who was a girl who had Risa's blonde hair and green eyes and has the zig zag patterns on her cheeks as well.

"Junior, Sarah came to see your dad huh? I bet your Mom had a hand in this." He smirked.

"Guilty." Said Risa coming out of the door.

'_After their passionate night, Risa decided to join Ash on his journey and together they catch a lot of Pokémon and battled a lot of trainers and it was during a championship battle to determine who's the world's greatest trainer. After defeating many strong trainers and even members of the elite 4 of respective regions Ash faced the strongest one yet Leon, he was very strong but Ash had faith in his team and together they defeated Leon and claimed the title._

_Ash was presented with the trophy and Risa came up and kissed him which he accepted then he did something that shocked everyone he got down on knee and presented a small box and opened it to show a very special rainbow ring with some gold and silver mixed in and asked her to marry him, she held out her hand and he put on after she said yes, that made the entire stadium go nuts as they cheered the new couples. After many battles they got married in Vermillion City and Ash also announced that he's retiring to spend time with his new family._

_They moved to Pallet town where Ash got a job working with Professor Oak and his first child came named Ash Jr his son and then Sarah his daughter and together the 4 lived in peace.'_

After getting his kids off of him Ash got up and went up to hug his wife.

Ash learned that his son wants to be a Pokémon master like him and his daughter wants to be a coordinator when they turn 10.

"They take after us do they?" said Ash.

"They do the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Said Risa.

Soon everyone went inside for dinner.

Night came and the kids were asleep, Risa was also asleep and for Ash he was on the roof with Pikachu looking in the night sky.

"Well buddy I have to say this is one life I wouldn't trade for anything." Said Ash.

Pikachu agreed with his friend as Ash rubbed his head, They soon got back down and Ash got into his night clothes and climbed into bed with Pikachu going to his.

As he fell asleep Ash had a smile on his face and the night he shared with Risa was one of the best moments ever and now he'll let the next generations of trainers make their own path.

* * *

(End)

* * *

Well that ends this story I hope you like it.

This is my first Pokémon lemon story and I know there are others who does it with Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Serena and so forth but I wanted to do a story from the alternate timeline.

Now this is also my first Pokémon one-shot story and well I might do more in the future.

Now to explain some things there will be about 9 new chapters to be uploaded soon which ones are a surprise and also I'm almost done with Bleach Kombat 1.

My other Pokémon will have ch8 coming out soon as soon I get 4 chapters uploaded.

Thanks for understanding.

Now it's getting late and I must turn in for the night.

So I'm out.

So R and R no flames and no insults.

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later.


End file.
